When The Sakura Falls
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Semua memiliki batas waktu, tak ada yang abadi. Senja akan berganti malam. Kelopak sakura akan berguguran. Tapi semua akan indah ketika tiba saatnya untuk muncul kembali. Karna semuanya juga akan indah pada waktunya. LAST CHAP UPDATE! / thx for your support. :) / Sedikit kejutan ada di dalam. x9 / Enjoy Reading / Mind to review?
1. Part 1

****Hallo, Minnaaaaa~ (^o~)/  
Apa kabarnya nih selama liburan natal n tahun baru?

Pastinya asyik dong yah...

Mari kita mulai kehidupan yang lebih baik di tahun yang baru ini ok?  
jangan buang masa lalu, tapi simpan saja.  
Karna kita tanpa masa lalu tak akan ada.  
Tapi terlalu terpaku masa lalu juga tak baik.

Cerita ini akan sedikit membahas mengenai hal itu.  
Tapi yang mau shera sampaiin di Fiction ini adalah, bahwa kita gak boleh terpaku pada masa lalu, tapi kita juga gak boleh melupakan masa lalu. Masa lalu itu disimpan dahulu hingga tiba waktunya di masa depan untuk membukanya nanti.

Ok, maaf pembukaannya gaje begini..

~Enjoy Reading aja ya~

* * *

**SHERA LIUZAKI PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER CHARA © MASASHI-**_**SENSEI**_

**DISCLAIMER STORY © SHERA LIUZAKI**

**.**

**.**

"**WHEN THE SAKURA FALLS"**

**.**

**.**

**1 January 2013**

**.**

**.**

**Happy New Year All!**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1 : A Meeting Like A Fairy Tale**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Dahulu kala, hiduplah sebuah pohon sakura yang siap berkembang. Dan seorang pemuda yang selalu datang ketika senja untuk duduk di bawahnya. Sang sakura selalu menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu.

Hingga sampai tiba saatnya…

"_Dewa, aku ingin menjadi manusia."_

Ketika sakura jatuh cinta…

Seorang pemuda berjalan menuju taman yang biasa dikunjunginya ketika langit mulai berwarna oranye. Itu karena ia merasa langit saat itu indah, dan dari puncak bukit ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Uchiha Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—berjalan dengan cueknya tanpa memperdulikan jeritan histeris gadis-gadis yang dilewatinya. Bukannya ia ingin bersikap sok keren atau apalah, itu karena ia hanya tak ingin berurusan panjang dengan gadis—lagi. Cukup oleh seorang gadis saja di masa lalu.

"Sasuke-_kun~_"

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendapati dirinya dipanggil. Ia membulatkan matanya. seorang gadis dengan mahkota pink panjang dan beberapa kelopak sakura yang menempel. Senyumnya yang tersipu malu. Pakaiannya yang nyaris seperti kimono modern namun lebih aneh—menurutnya. Gadis itu berlari mendekatinya. Ia ingin tak peduli padanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengan gadis lainnya, tapi rasanya tubuhnya mematung seketika.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu Sasuke-_kun~_" senyumnya dengan tulus. Sasuke tersentak saat ia merasa mengenali gadis ini. Tapi ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Ya, Sasuke yakin ia baru pertama kali melihatnya, tapi kenapa seakan auranya familiar.

"Kau ini… siapa?"

"Aku adalah pohon sakura yang biasa kau datangi."

Ucapan gadis itu membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. Gadis ini sepertinya gadis yang aneh, atau lebih parahnya bisa saja ia seorang maniak. Oh, sepertinya otak cerdas Sasuke sedang menganalisa gadis—yang bahkan dia sendiri pun dalam hati mengakui kalau ia manis—ini.

"Kau gadis aneh. Apa kau tersesat? Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang saja." sahut Sasuke mencoba seramah mungkin. Saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, sebuah tangan mungil menahannya untuk beranjak. Dan benar saja, tangan lembut itu adalah milik gadis itu. "Haaahhh… yang benar saja. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu, tapi setelah ini pulanglah kerumahmu, setuju?"

Gadis itu kemudian sumringah dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat mendesah pasrah. Gadis ini bukanlah gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tersesat karena kehilangan ibunya. Ini adalah gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya—atau mungkin lebih kecil sedikit. Tapi tingkahnya yang polos dengan senyuman manis membuatnya terlihat sangat muda.

"Kau sendirian?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan sambil memperhatikan gadis itu yang kini berjalan bersamanya menuju bukit tempat ia biasa berada.

"Tidak, ada rumput liar, burung-burung kecil, mawar, lily, lavender, dan yang lainnya." Sasuke kembali menggumamkan kata 'aneh' dalam hatinya. Semua yang disebutnya bukanlah termasuk golongan 'manusia'. Apakah karena ia tak mempunyai teman?

"Tapi… yang lebih penting, ada Sasuke-_kun_ juga disana."

Sasuke kembali disuguhi oleh senyuman polosnya. Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus menanggapinya. Dia memang gadis yang aneh. Dan mungkin perlahan Sasuke mulai terbiasa.

Terbiasa?

Terbiasa atas apa?

Semua tak ada yang abadi, bahkan pertemuan adalah awal dari perpisahan. Benarkan, Sasuke? Kau yang paling mengerti itu.

"…ke…Sasuke-_kun~_!" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sebuah lambaian tangan tepat di depan mukanya. Ia pun melirik ke arah gadis yang melakukan itu. "Sasuke-_kun_ selalu membawa suling bamboo kan? Apa hari ini kau membawanya?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku membawa suling? Aku bahkan tak mengeluarkannya atau mengucapkan kata mengenai suling."

"Itu karena aku selalu memperhatikan Sasuke-_kun_."

"Selalu? Jangan-jangan kau stalker ya? Aishh… sudah kuduga sebelumnya, kau ini gadis yang aneh. Lihatlah rambut pink-mu itu dan pakaianmu yang seperti sedang cosplay saja."

"Apa-apaan itu? Stalker itu apa? Cosplay itu apa?"

"…"

"Hn? Sasuke-_kun_…?"

"Ternyata kau juga bodoh."

Tanpa disadari Sasuke bisa cepat akrab dengan gadis itu. Aneh, ya sejak tadi memang perasaannya aneh. Tapi ia merasa nyaman di sampingnya. Disamping orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya hari ini, tapi ia seakan mengenal Sasuke seperti sudah sangat lama. Seingat Sasuke ia tak mengalami amnesia. Benarkan?

"Hn?"

Tak lama mereka pun sampai pada puncak bukit. Tempat favourite Sasuke yang biasa ia datangi untuk melihat senja yang indah. Memandanginya dan membuat perasaanya larut kepada lukisan senja karya Tuhan itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh disana. Bukan, ada sesuatu yang hilang disana. Sesuatu yang menyempurnakan keindahan disana.

"Kemana pohon sakura yang ada disini?"

Ya, pohon sakura yang hampir mekar indah itu tak ada disana. Menyisakan kehampaan yang luas. Namun tanpa menjawab, gadis yang sejak tadi bersamanya itu beranjak dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Ia kembali mempersembahkan senyuman manis kepada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang kan… aku adalah pohon sakura yang biasa kau datangi."

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Memangnya ada cerita dongeng seperti itu? Di zaman yang seperti ini kenyataan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah diterima oleh akal sehat. Tapi untuk permulaan, mau tak mau Sasuke berusaha mempercayainya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ sepertinya kita sudah terlambat. Senja sudah berlalu." Sahut gadis itu sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah senja yang mulai menghilang dan langit yang mulai menggelap. "Kau akan pulang? Aku akan menunggumu disini. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, datanglah ke tempat ini."

Sasuke terdiam melihatnya. Ada rasa tak ingin berpisah mendadak menggerogoti perasaanya. Senyuman masih belum hilang dari wajah manis gadis itu. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini, sejak…kejadian bersama-'nya'.

"Kau…mau ikut denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Ma…maksudku kulihat kau seperti tak memiliki tempat tinggal. Dan aku…aku tinggal sendiri…jadi… ah, tapi bukan maksudku untuk macam-macam! Aku hanya menawari saja, kalau tak mau ya tak apa-apa… ah, maksudku… lupakan saja lah!"

Sasuke menutupi mukanya yang memanas itu. Darah mengalir seluruhnya menuju wajahnya sehingga membuatnya memerah sempurna seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Gadis itu terdiam melongo sejenak melihat tingkah gugup Sasuke. Bukankah sangat langka kesempatan dimana melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke gugup dan malu seperti ini?

"Permisi… aku masuk ya. Waaaahhhh… luas sekaliii…!"

"Hey! Jangan berdiri di atas sofa!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa ini? Gambarnya bergerak-gerak. Apa mereka nyata?"

"Kau hidup di zaman dimana televisi belum muncul ya?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun,_ Sasuke-_kun_…"

Memungut. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan situasi ini—yah, setidaknya situasi yang dialami Sasuke. Sasuke melihat tingkah gadis itu yang berlarian melihat-lihat di sekeliling apartemennya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja. Tapi melihatnya Sasuke jadi ingin menguji satu hal.

"Sasuke _-kun_, lihat i—"

.Greb.

Dengan sekali dorongan ringan tubuh mungil gadis itu terjatuh di karpet bulu-nya. Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Sasuke terdiam, sorot matanya mengelam. Ia menatap jauh menusuk ke dalam berlian emerald yang ditemukannya disana. Sang gadis bergidik, wajahnya memerah pekat. Debaran jantung pun terdengar berpacu dengan detingan jarum jam.

"Sa…Sasuke-_kun_~" kelopak mata itu memejam, menyembunyikan permata indahnya. Sasuke seakan tersadar kembali kepada kenyataan. Ia bergegas menjauh memberi jarak pada dirinya dan gadis itu.

"Pulanglah."

Itu adalah jawaban Sasuke akan tatapan tanda tanya dari sang gadis. Gadis yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu berlari menjauh dan keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke pun menggeram dan meremas rambut ravennya keras.

"Ekspresi itu…"

Kembali terbayang wajah gadis semanis bunga sakura itu ketika sedang menatapnya. Goresan garis-garis merah di kedua pipinya. Aroma khas musim semi yang tercium di tubuhnya. Dan ada satu hal yang disadari Sasuke, bahwa gadis itu sangat mirip dengan 'wanitanya'.

Sasuke terbangun begitu pagi hari ini tiba. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak dapat tidur sampai pagi. Bayangan gadis merah muda itu terus menghantuinya, ekpresinya saat Sasuke menolaknya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Ia memang belum dapat mempercayai segala yang diceritakannya. Mengenai dirinya adalah pohon sakura? Yang benar saja. Dongeng pun akan lebih masuk akal untuk didengar.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuuunnn~_!"

'Wah, benar-benar panjang umur dia.' batin Sasuke sambil meneguk secangkir _white coffee_ yang dibuatnya. Sasuke tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan keadaan dimana gadis itu mulai mengenali letak barang-barang di apartemennya.

"Sasuke-_kun _rapi sekali. Mau pergi ya?" tanyanya sambil meneguk sebotol susu coklat yang ditemukannya dari kulkas Sasuke.

"Aku akan ke sekolah. Dan… jangan bilang kau tak tahu apa itu sekolah?" Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tas ranselnya yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Dengan corak warna hitam merah yang serasi dengan seragamnya. Sepatu putihnya yang bersih. Gaya rambut 'emo' nya—yang menyerupai pantat ayam. Cukup untuk membuat gadis muda ini tersipu melihatnya. Sasuke menyadari bahwa gadis itu mengikutinya sampai keluar ruangan. Dan ia melirik adanya sebuah kelopak sakura yang terselip di engsel pintunya.

'Jadi ini caranya masuk.' pikir Sasuke

"Kau, tunggulah aku sepulang sekolah di bukit kemarin. Mengerti?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Sasuke pun merasa penasaran akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah gadis itu. Sang gadis menatap tepat ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke. Memberinya pesona bagi sang onyx untuk tak berpaling darinya.

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura mulai dari sekarang." sahutnya dengan senyuman manis yang membuat sang onyx kembali membulat.

Senyum yang sama bukan, Sasuke?

Apa kau merindukannya?

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?" sahut Sasuke sambil melirik gadis—yang menyebut dirinya adalah Sakura—itu.

Suasana puncak bukit di sana sudah cukup berubah sejak menghilangnya pohon sakura besar tempat dimana ia biasa bersandar dan menikmati senja. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya pohon itu, muncul seorang gadis bernama Sakura yang mengaku ialah pohon sakura itu. Apakah cerita itu memang benar? Lantas kekuatan magis apa yang dimiliki Sakura?

"Sasuke-_kun_, maukah kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku?" sahutnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, pertanyaannya saja bahkan belum dijawab.

Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah suling bamboo dari dalam tas ranselnya. Ia mengusap pelan ujung suling itu, mengecek kalau-kalau ada debu yang menempel disana.

"Kau mau lagu apa?"

"Lagu yang biasa Sasuke-_kun_ mainkan saat bersandar padaku disini."

Tanpa berkomentar lagi Sasuke segera memposisikan jarinya pada suling itu. Sakura dalam diam terus memperhatikannya. Gerakan jarinya yang membuka tutup lubang-lubang yang ada disana, bibirnya yang mengembuskan nafas untuk meniup suling itu. Sakura kembali merona, inilah alasan ia begitu mencintai pemuda ini. Karena ia begitu indah dengan segala yang dimilikinya.

Sakura ikut bergumam mengikuti nada lembut dari suling Sasuke. Sasuke yang awalnya menutup matanya kini membukanya perlahan. Ia melirik, mendapati sosok gadis dengan angin yang sedang memainkan rambut panjangnya. Pakaiannya sama sekali tak berubah sejak mereka pertama bertemu, entah karena tak mempunyai pakaian lain, suka dengan pakaian itu, atau apalah Sasuke tak ingin memikirkannya lebih dalam.

Karna semakin dalam kau memikirkannya, semakin sulit untukmu keluar dari sana. Benarkan, Sasuke?

"Lagu itu begitu indah…" sahut Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku menyukainya. Menyukai alunan suara yang keluar dari suling itu."

"Itu namanya 'nada'." sahut Sasuke dengan senyumannya. Ia sendiri tak pernah mengira dapat merasakan perasaan lega seperti ini. Sudah lama mungkin ia selalu suntuk akan kehidupannya yang monoton.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mengapa kau menyukai tempat ini?"

"Disini aku bisa melihat senja yang indah, perpaduan warna oranye dan kuning yang cerah serta berapa kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Seakan seorang gadis tengah tersenyum dibaliknya." Sakura terdiam menatap ekspresi Sasuke saat memandang senja saat itu. Perasaannya seakan penuh ingin meledak.

"Sasuke-_kun._" Sasuke menoleh mendengar panggilan lirih dari Sakura. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu. Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-_kun._"

Sasuke terdiam memaku. Melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cinta membuat hatinya sesak. Sudah lama berlalu sejak ia membuang seluruh perasaanya termasuk cinta. Karna segalanya tak ada yang abadi. Keindahan senja, kelopak sakura yang mekar, semua akan segera berlalu dan menghilang.

"Sasuke-_kun_…?" Sakura memandang bingung kepada pemuda itu. Kini Sasuke tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia memasukkan kembali sulingnya dan merangkul tas ranselnya. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya dapat terdiam melihat kepergian pemuda pujaan hatinya itu. Pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke adalah saat pertama kali ia mekar. Sasuke adalah pemuda pertama yang memuji kecantikannya.

"_Kau mekar dengan indah."_

Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Sejak saat itu Sasuke sering datang untuk melihat senja atau sekedar bermain suling seperti tadi. Wajahnya sangat bahagia saat itu. Tapi suatu hari Sasuke terlihat sedih, ia berhenti bermain suling untuk beberapa waktu dan hanya terdiam menatap senja tanpa senyuman di wajahnya. Sakura penasaran, Karena itulah ia memohon kepada Dewa untuk menjadikannya manusia.

"_**Kau bahagia, Sakura?"**_

Sebuah suara datang menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura yang sendirian disana. Ia tak terlihat bingung, tak terlihat mencari atau ingin tahu mengenai asal suara itu. Karena ia telah mengetahuinya. Sakura masih terdiam beberapa saat. Ia juga tak mengerti harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa untuk pertanyaan macam itu.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia, Dewa?" tanyanya kembali.

"_**Waktumu tak banyak Sakura, apa kau hanya akan menghabiskannya dengan kebimbangan seperti ini?"**_

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa arti 'kebahagiaan' bagi manusia. Aku ingin memberikannya kepada Sasuke-_kun._ Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali membaca pikirannya."

"_**Sakura… manusia itu makhluk yang sangat kompleks. Mereka memiliki emosi yang bermacam-macam, dan terkadang emosi itu bisa meledak tanpa mereka sadari. Kau akan mengerti hal itu. Manusia tak sesimple kita."**_

"Tapi ekspresi Sasuke-_kun_… melihatnya seakan melihat suatu kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh matanya itu."

Sakura kembali dilanda kesunyian. Suara itu tak terdengar lagi, tapi Sakura masih merasakannya. Ia masih menemaninya disana. Walau langit malam kini sedang menaburkan berliannya yang berkelap-kelip, hatinya terasa hampa oleh bayangan sang pemuda yang bersikap dingin kepadanya.

"_**Kau sudah hampir mekar, Sakura."**_

"Sasuke-_kuuunnn~_"

Sasuke kini sedang 'gerah' oleh desahan manja seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini datang mengganggu hidupnya. Meski terkadang ia merasa sedikit tenang juga karena hari-harinya yang sepi kini ditemani oleh orang lain. Tapi sepertinya ini sudah dapat dikategorikan sebagai kata 'berisik'.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini apa namanya? Yang ini apa? Kalau yang itu? Cara pakainya yang ini bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun…_? Sasuke, lihat, itu apa? Kenapa bisa seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun~_?"

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ia sampai muak mendengar namanya sendiri disebut berulang kali. Tak di sekolah, tak di rumah, semua gadis mengelilinginya dan memanggil-manggilkan namanya mencari perhatian. Tapi kali ini tingkah gadis merah muda kali ini berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Biasanya mereka selalu memamerkan tubuh mereka atau kelebihan mereka lainnya kepada Sasuke, tapi Sakura justru kebalikkannya… ia seakan memperlihatkan sisi kurangnya. Seperti tingkahnya yang kekanakan, rasa ingin tahunya yang besar, pertanyaan-pertanyaan polosnya.

Contohnya saja seperti…

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini apa?"

Sasuke segera memasang wajah pucat melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh Sakura. Dengan wajah polosnya ia memegang sebuah 'pengaman' alias 'kondom' yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke ditempat rahasia—di bawah kasurnya. Entah harus menjawab bagaimana akhrinya Sasuke memilih untuk diam.

Sakura tak berhenti sampai di sana, ia mulai menjelajahi kamar Sasuke itu. Saat tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura tertarik pada sebuah foto satu-satunya yang tertutup di atas meja Sasuke. Ia pun dengan lancangnya membuka foto itu. Sakura membulatkan mata melihat siapa yang ada dalam foto itu.

"Apa yang kau…" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat apa yang digenggam oleh Sakura.

.Greb.

Dengan kasar Sasuke segera merebut foto itu dari tangan Sakura. Sakura pun hanya dapat terpaku saking terkejutnya atas perlakuan Sasuke itu. Ekspresi Sasuke… sama seperti apa yang pernah dilihat Sakura waktu itu. Apakah gadis yang bersamanya dalam foto itulah penyebab Sasuke memiliki ekspresi seperti itu?

"Sasuke-_kun~_" Sakura mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Sasuke, tapi…

.Plak.

Tangan mungil itu terkena tamparan keras bukti penolakan dari Sasuke. Mata Sakura maupun Sasuke kembali membulat. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya dapat menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Sakura… pulanglah."

Sasuke menatap foto yang berada dalam genggamannya itu. Terlihat ia yang sedang merangkul seorang gadis dengan mata aquamarine yang menyejukkan tersenyum menghadap kamera. Sungguh masa yang indah. Sorot mata Sasuke meredup. Ia mengelus foto gadis itu. Betapa rindunya ia akan kehadiran senyumannya yang indah.

Sasuke kembali menggeram saat sebuah bayangan lain terlintas dalam pikirannya. Bayangan seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda dan senyuman yang seindah namanya. Sakura. Ia merasa, mulai dari sekarang hidupnya kan dilanda badai kencang sebelum ia dapat kembali melihat senja.

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana nih chap pertamanya, apa mudah dimengerti?  
Bahasanya lebih banyak menggunakan kiasan ya?

Pairnya tetep SasuSaku, tapi nanti mungkin ada sedikit kejutan yang semoga gak terlalu ditanggapi melenceng sama readers semua ya...

Ok, Mind to review?

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	2. Part 2

~Balasan Reviews~

**Jian Jiun : **Hweee... masa kah? Asyik~ xO  
Ck ck, baru baca chap 1 udah lgsg dapet chap 2-nya... :D

**Karasu-chan : **Karasu-chan gimana nih ide ceritanya? Ditunggu lho... xO  
Ayo bantuin Sheraaa... xO

**eL-yuMiichann : **Wah, hebat kamu bisa tahu sebelum aku mendeskripsikannya... :D  
Hebat, hebat... analisa yang keren... (Atau aku yang gak bisa bikin readers-nya penasaran yah?)

**Ika-chan : **Iya nih, Shera's backk! xD  
Happy New Year juga, Ika-chan... ngapain aja nih selama taun baru? :3

**Kuroruyama : **Oke deh... cepet kan nih update nya? :9

**Hikari-chan :** Iya, semua kan ada waktunya. Seperti Percintaan Sakura yang cuma memiliki waktu singkat. Mangkanya Fic ini juga pengen nunjukin ke readers semua biar kita bisa baik-baik memanfaatkan waktu. :)

** : **Aku juga suka banget sama kamu... xD *plak*  
Oh, untukmu tak akan lama... x9

**Chaos Seth : **Fic yang tak bisa memuaskan readersnya emmang "sampah", tapi Fic yang memuaskan readers-nya tanpa dibuat sepenuh hati, lebih rendah dari "sampah". :)

**Sasurakun : **oh, iya sak pol pol-an pokok nya... :D

**Nina317Elf : **Iya, awalnya Saku emang jadi pengganti. Tapi lama kelamaan enggak kok... :)

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"_Dewa, izinkan aku menjadi manusia. Kumohon."_

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau menjadi manusia?"_

"_Aku… ingin membahagiakan seseorang. Seseorang yang telah membuatku bahagia."_

"_Baiklah. Tapi ingat, Sakura. Aku tak memberikanmu banyak waktu."_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**When The Sakura Falls"**

**.**

**Part 2 : The Nature Also Could Fall In Love**

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk terdiam di rerumputan. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, bahwa pemandangan alam akan terlihat sangat indah dari sini. Tapi sejak kejadian dimana ia menemukan sebuah foto, pemuda itu tak datang kembali untuk menemaninya. Entah karena ada keperluan atau apalah. Sakura bukanlah 'sesuatu' yang sama dengannya. Mereka 'berbeda'.

"_**Pemuda itu tak datang?"**_

Sakura terdiam tak menjawab. Tak lama, sebuah gelengan lemah pun dilakukannya. Sakura menekuk kedua lututnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia ingin berlari, mengejar bayangan sang pujaan hati. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat ekspresinya. Ekspresi dimana ia seakan menolak kehadiran Sakura.

"_**Kau mau menyerah, Sakura? Bahkan sebelum waktumu habis pun kau akan berhenti sampai disini? Meski harus mengrobankan segalanya, meski harus mengorbankan nyawa, lindungilah orang yang kau sayang dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri. Lakukan hal agar suatu saat kau tak menyesalinya."**_

Sakura kemudian mengangkat sedikit wajahnya menatap senja yang mulai datang menghiasi langit sore. Saat seperti ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggunya. Karena pemuda itu selalu datang untuk melihatnya disini bersamanya. Tapi kalau pemuda itu tak ada lagi, rasanya keindahannya tak sempurna.

"Setiap manusia boleh saling mencintai. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumannya seperti waktu itu. Aku ingin tahu ada apa dibalik kesedihannya. Tapi aku sadar… percintaan ku… memiliki batas waktu."

Beberapa hari berlalu tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa tinggal diam saja disini. Sudah cukup kesabarannya untuk menunggu. Kalau orang itu tak datang, maka ia akan menjemputnya.

Sakura tak dapat terlihat oleh orang lain, itu mempermudahnya dalam mengendap-endap sekaligus mempersulitnya dalam bertanya. Mau tak mau ia harus menggunakan instingnya untuk mencari sosok yang dirindukannya itu.

Seharian mencari ia sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadirannya ketika ia kembali ke puncak bukit. Sakura pun kembali terduduk disana. Memandangi hamparan rumah-rumah dan taman yang terlihat. Nafasnya tersengal. Seumur hidup baru ini ia mengetahui rasanya 'berlari'. Mengejar sesuatu yang kau impikan.

"_**Kau tak menemukannya?"**_

Sakura menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu. Nafasnya masih memburu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap pelosok kota. Indra pengelihatannya dipertajam. Dan sesaat sebuah bayangan tertangkap pada pupilnya. Matanya membulat. Ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju ke tempat itu.

"_**Sakura… waktu semakin berjalan. Kau harus mempercepat langkahmu sebelum terlambat."**_

-ooOoo-

Sakura terengah kembali saat ia sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Sebuah taman bermain anak-anak yang sangat sepi. Terang saja, hari sudah makin larut. Senja sudah berada di depan mata. Sakura mendekati sebuah sosok yang dicarinya.

Namun… langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Sakura terdiam saat jaraknya sekitar 2 meter dari pemuda itu. Sorot mata Sakura meredup. Ia melihatnya lagi. Ekspresi menyayat hati yang ditunjukkan Sasuke sambil menggenggam foto yang ditemukannya waktu itu. Tangan mungil Sakura mengepal erat. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dengan melihat selembar kertas bergambar seperti itu bisa membuat Sasuke menangis.

"…hiks…" Sasuke terisak. Air mata telah membanjiri seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Ia tak peduli akan kemungkinan bahwa ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Tangisannya meledak seketika. Seorang Uchiha dapat terlihat lemah hanya di hadapan Sakura. Apakah ini kekuatan Sakura? Tidak. Ini kekuatan cinta.

Beberapa saat puas menangis, Sasuke pun terdiam. Sama seperti Sakura yang terus menemaninya dalam diam. Sakura yang biasanya cerewet dan riang, kini hanya duduk manis sambil menatap tanah di bawahnya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Senja telah berganti dengan langit malam berbintang.

"Langitnya… sama seperti saat itu."

Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya. Sasuke masih menatap bintang itu. Dari pandangan Sakura, ia seakan dapat melihat pantulan bintang di langit dalam kelamnya mata onyx Sasuke. Sekali lagi… ia jatuh cinta.

"Saat itu?"

"Ya. Saat dimana kami pertama melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura. Disana Sakura baru menyadarinya, menyadari bahwa mata Sasuke lebih kelam dari malam. Dan ucapannya… lebih tajam dari pedang.

"Sex."

Sakura terdiam kembali. Perasaan sesak menyelimuti hatinya. Sasuke kembali tersadar akan ucapannya. Ia pun terpaku saat melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sasuke menggeram, sekali lagi ia menyakiti gadis itu. Itu semua karena ia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, bahkan sampai menyampaikan segala uneg-uneg nya dengan mudah di hadapannya. Ia sampai tak sadar bahwa ucapannya pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau masih mencintainya bukan?" Sakura tersenyum memandang wajah Sasuke, namun senyumannya itu seakan menampung beribu genangan air mata yang siap menetes. "Maukah kau menceritakannya kepadaku mengenainya?"

Seakan terbius oleh posona emerald Sakura, Sasuke pun mau tak mau akhirnya mulai bercerita. Toh ini sudah terlanjur ketahuan, ditutupi lagi pun akan percuma. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, ia akan membongkar kembali masa lalu kelamnya.

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Ia satu sekolah denganku, satu kelas, satu club, dan satu kecintaan. Kami menyukai musik. Aku bermain suling, ia menyanyi. Kami bahkan mendapat julukan 'master' dari _sensei_ karena kepandaian kami berkolaborasi."

Sakura masih terdiam tak menanggapi. Ia membiarkan pemudanya untuk terlarut dalam khayalannya sendiri. Khayalannya sendiri yang meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku mencintainya, kami saling mencintai. Kami berkencan, dan saat itu adalah saat pertama bagi aku dan Ino. Kami terlalu mabuk oleh cinta. Hingga kejadian itu terjadi."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Ino hamil."

Sakura mematung seketika. Angin dan bunyi jangkrik mendominasi sesaat disana. Taman itu begitu sepi, bahkan tak ada segelintir orangpun yang lewat di jalan.

"Saat itu aku belum siap, aku masih terlalu kecil. Usiaku bahkan belum mencapai 15 tahun. Aku memintanya menggugurkan kandungan itu. Tapi ia menolaknya."

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

"Saat sedang mengndarai motor, aku sedikit mengantuk. Akhirnya kami kecelakaan. Aku selamat dari kecelakaan itu, tapi… tapi Ino keguguran, dan ia… ia koma. Sudah hampir 3 tahun ia koma. Aku…ini salahku. Aku…"

Butiran air mata kembali menetes. Sakura terdiam kembali. Psikolog Sakura dan Sasuke sedang dipermainkan oleh Tuhan kini. Sakura memejamkan matanya ia mendongak ke langit malam kembali.

"Bintangnya indah. Anginnya pun segar." Sahut Sakura. Mendengarnya, Sasuke pun mengusap air matanya. "Mereka sedang jatuh cinta."

"Jatuh cinta? Jangan lagi ceritakan dongeng seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan kau adalah sebuah pohon."

Sakura tersenyum singkat. Ia pun bangkit perlahan dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan angin memainkan rambut panjangnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke pun terdiam melihat keindahan di hadapannya. Seakan ia melihat beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang menari-nari bersama angin di bawah sinar bulan.

"Kau tak tahu…? Angin, langit, bintang, bulan, burung, mereka bisa jatuh cinta. Alam bisa merasakan cinta."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia terlalu terpesona melihat Sakura yang menari-nari riang di hadapannya.

"Tapi mereka tak bisa mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata seperti 'aku menyukaimu', atau 'aku mencintaimu'. Tak seperti manusia, mereka hanya bisa diam melihat kekasihnya saja. Hanya bisa berdoa akan kebahagiannya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sulingnya dengan segera. Ia melihat Sakura sesaat dan kemudian memposisikan sulingnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memainkan sebuah nada yang sesuai dengan gerakan Sakura. Nada lembut yang membuai Sakura dalam perasaannya.

Alunan musik lembut dan suasana malam yang tenang. Membuat perasaan Sakura maupun Sasuke larut dalam melodinya. Sakura masih sibuk menggerakan tubuhnya kesana kemari, dan Sasuke meniup sambil membuka tutup lubang pada sulingnya. Kolaborasi yang indah. Sama seperti yang pernah terjadi dulu.

"Karena itu aku menyukai manusia. Mereka makhluk yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka makhluk yang memiliki banyak emosi beragam. Dan diantara seluruh manusia di jagad raya itulah aku memilih Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Gerakan jarinya terhenti seketika. Sulingnya tak lagi terdengar. Ia meremas sulingnya itu. Ia sudah berkali-kali menyakiti gadis ini. Tapi gadis ini tetap mencintainya? Yang benar saja. Ini pasti cuma lelucon. Bahkan Sasuke sempat berpikir bisa saja ini adalah kutukan Ino karena telah mencelakakannya.

"Sakura, pulanglah."

Kalimat itu. Itu merupakan cara pengusiran Sasuke kepadanya. Sakura sudah memahami hal itu. Ia pun terdiam berhenti menari. Ia melangkah maju mendekati sosok Sasuke yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah suling masih digenggamnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau masih memiliki waktu. Semua masih belum terlambat. Kalau kau mau berusaha kau bisa mencapainya. Katakan padanya apa yang kau rasakan, meski akhirnya mungkin sudah jelas."

Sasuke makin meremas sulingnya itu. Sedikit saja ia menambah kekuatan pada genggamannya, suling bamboo itu mungkin bisa remuk ditangannya.

Drrrt Dddrrrtt

Tida-tiba saja sebuah deringan dirasakannya. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ hitam kesayangannya. Betapa tidak, itu adalah hadiah pertama dari Ino saat ulang tahunnya. Hadiah pertama dan terakhir.

"Moshi-moshi?" sahut Sasuke. Sakura pun hanya dapat kembali terdiam melihat Sasuke bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

Telepon itu tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa saat setelahnya tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjatuhkan ponsel itu. Wajahnya pucat seketika, keringat dingin mengalir di setiap pelupuknya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya segera berinisiatif meraih ponsel Sasuke yang tergeletak itu.

Namun dengan segera Sasuke merebut paksa ponselnya dari tangan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kukunya sedikit menggores punggung tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat terdiam menahan perih di tangannya, ia melihat mata Sasuke yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-_kun…_ ada apa?" Sakura berlutut di hadapan Sasuke untuk melihat wajahnya. Mata Sakura membulat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sasuke. Sesaat Sakura bisa merasakan suatu firasat buruk yang melandanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Enghh~ Pulanglah, Sakura."

Ucapan itu lagi. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. Memberikan kekuatan pada pemuda yang terlihat sangat rapuh di hadapannya ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Pulanglah."

"Sasuke. Apa kau akan menyerah? Membiarkan kegelapan menggerogoti hatimu? Jangan menyerah semudah ini, Sasuke. Kau bukanlah pria yang lemah."

Sasuke bahkan tak memperdulikan akan perubahan nada bicara Sakura yang terdengar lebih serius. Ia tak menyadari adanya kekhawatiran disana. Ia tak menyadari bahwa gadis dihadapannya menyediakan tempat untuknya bersandar.

"Pulanglah."

"Sasu—"

"Sudah kubilang pulanglah! Kau sama sekali tak mengerti! Kau tak mengerti apapun! Jangan bersikap seolah kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya saat sebuah penolakan keras terlontar kepadanya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian ia kembali menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menakutkan baginya.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyerah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan menjadi perantara bagimu dan kebahagiaan." sahut Sakura mantap.

.Byur.

Kini Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi sayang, Sasuke salah memperkirakan tempat. Sakura kini tercebur ke dalam kolam yang ada di taman itu. Sesaat Sasuke merasakan perasaan bersalah, namun ketika ia teringat akan percakapannya di telepon tadi…

"Kau tak mengerti apapun. Ino…"

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura kembali menunduk. Ia perlahan bangkit berdiri di tengah kolam itu.

"Ino telah mati."

.Dheg.

Ucapan Sasuke mendadak membuat hatinya mencelos. Apa yang harus dideskripsikan mengenai perasaannya saat ini? Di sisi lain ia merasa lega, tapi di sisi lainnya ia merasakan kesedihan Sasuke. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Membuatnya semakin terjatuh dalam kegelapan hatinya.

"Pulanglah, Sakura. Pulanglah menjadi kelopak sakura seperti biasanya. Kau tak akan bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu bersamaku."

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Dan kini aku mengantarkannya kepadamu." Sahut Sakura. Sasuke pun kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Kau bahkan tak mengerti apapun mengenaiku. Kau tak mengerti…"

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke. Tubuhnya basah sampai ke ujung kepala. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat berkilauan oleh cahaya yang terpantul dari butiran air yang membasahinya.

Melihat Sakura yang semakin melangkah mendekatinya, Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mudur mengikuti gerakan maju Sakura. Sakura pun terdiam menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"Sasuke_-kun_, yang takut itu… sebenarnya kau, kan?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Takut? Ya, memang perasaan itu yang sering membayanginya. Ia takut akan kembali melukai gadis merah muda ini, tapi sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkannya? Apa yang kau takutkan, Sasuke? Apakah itu adalah…

"Kau takut mencintaiku, kan?"

Perkataan Sakura kembali membelalakkan mata Sasuke. Ia pun menggeram dan tanpa sadar ia melemparkan sulingnya ke arah Sakura. Untung saja lemparan itu sedikit meleset sehingga yang terkena hanya helaian rambut Sakura saja. Tapi Sasuke kembali terpaku saat ia menyadari Sakura sama sekali tak menghidar tadi, dan kalau saja lemparannya tak meleset…

"Kh! Cukup! Sudah, jangan pernah kau temui aku lagi!"

Setelahnya Sasuke pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam sendiri. Ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke meninggalkannya pergi. Sakura menunduk dan ia melihat suling Sasuke yang tercebur di kolam itu, ia pun memungutnya.

"_**Apa ini akhirnya, Sakura? Mungkin ada saatnya kita harus menyerah."**_

Sakura terdiam memandangi suling yang dipegangnya itu. Iapun mengusap dan membersihkannya. Perlahan Sakura berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Dan seketika beberapa kelopak sakura beterbangan mengelilinginya. Kelopak itu seakan mengeringkan pakaian dan tubuh Sakura.

"Aku mungkin akan menyerah, tapi aku takkan membiarkannya untuk menyerah."

"_**Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau tak lupa mengenai perjanjian kita, bukan?"**_

Sakura kembali terdiam, ia teringat akan ucapan Sasuke kepadanya. Ucapan yang membuatnya menyadari suatu hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin diketahuinya. Hal yang mencoba dilupakannya meski hanya sesaat saja.

'_Kau sama sekali tak mengerti! Kau tak mengerti apapun!'_

"Tak mengerti? Apa karena aku bukan manusia?"

Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu. Karna tak dijawab pun Sakura sudah tahu mengenai jawabannya. Sakura masih berjalan memandangi jalanan yang dilewatinya. Berkali-kali berpapasan dengan orang yang lalu lalang pun kehadirannya sama sekali tak disadari. Seakan dirinya tak ada disana.

"_**Sakura, jangan pernah ragu dengan jalan yang telah kau pilih. Bukankah kau mencintainya dan mengatakan padanya untuk tak menyerah? Kau harus contohkan dulu kepadanya apa yang disebut 'berjuang' itu."**_

"Dewa, aku… punya satu permintaan lagi. Bolehkah aku lancang untuk memintanya?"

"_**Itu akan jadi permohonan terakhirmu."**_

-ooOoo-

Seumur hidupnya, ini kedua kalinya ia merasa kedepresian yang sangat dalam. Pertama kali adalah saat Ino keguguran dan mengalami koma. Kedua adalah saat ini. Saat dimana ia kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya dan didatangi wanita yang mengaku cinta padanya. Kehilangan sekaligus mendapatkan sesuatu. Bukankah itu bagus?

Hanya saja semua tak seindah dalam cerita _fairy tale_. Dimana realistic tak lagi berfungsi. Kini yang bisa dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana caranya ia menjalani hidup selanjutnya…? Masih pantaskah ia memiliki hak untuk bahagia sejak ia yang menyebabkan Ino mati, atau mungkin ia akan menyebutnya dengan 'membunuh' Ino. Dosa itu mungkin hanya bisa ditebus dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Tapi apakah benar ini yang terjadi, Sasuke?

Tak pernahkah kau berpikir hal lain?

Bahwa mungkin maksud Dewa mengubah Sakura menjadi manusia adalah untuk memberimu kesempatan mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan meraih tas yang berada tak jauh dari meja belajarnya. Sesuatu yang dicarinya tak ditemukan di dalam tasnya, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya memutar otak mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan benda yang seharusnya selalu berada dalam tasnya itu.

"Semalam…"

Gotcha. Sasuke berhasil menemukan jawabannya. Suling bamboo itu dilemparnya semalam, ditaman bermain ke arah… Sakura.

Sorot mata Sasuke kembali meredup mengingat kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Saat dimana mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kali baginya melihat wajah gadis merah muda itu. Sakura, gadis semanis musim semi itu terlihat sangat terluka malam itu. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu harus mengatakan apa bila menemuinya, dan lagi apakah ia masih memiliki hak untuk menemuinya?

'_Sasuke. Apa kau akan menyerah? Membiarkan kegelapan menggerogoti hatimu? Jangan menyerah semudah ini, Sasuke. Kau bukanlah pria yang lemah.'_

Benar, bukan saatnya untuk menyerah. Setidaknya atas segala yang telah kau lakukan untuk melukai Sakura, semua sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyerah. Kau harus mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Sasuke pun bangkit dan meraih tas ranselnya, ia keluar menuju tempat dimana ia mungkin akan menemui sosok merah muda itu.

Nafas Sasuke terengah, entah mengapa perasaannya tak enak. Sesuatu mungkin terjadi semalam. Benar-benar… perasaan tak enak ini semakin membuatnya muak, berkali-kali Sasuke menahan perutnya yang seakan ingin mengeluarkan segala isi di dalamnya itu.

"Hah…hah..hah…" Sasuke mengatur nafasnya sambil menerka keringat yang turun membasahi pelupuknya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan disana, mencari sosok Sakura. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Sasuke menggeram, langkahnya kembali dipercepat untuk berkeliling ke sekitarnya. Namun sampai nafasnya kembali tersengal ia tak juga menemukan sosok itu.

"_**Kau mencarinya?"**_

Sasuke tersentak. Sebuah suara yang tak ia kenal seakan mengiang di kepalanya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari arah sumber suara itu. Tapi sekali lagi ia sendirian disana, tak ada siapapun. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

"_**Sasuke, kau tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi kalau masih ada keraguan dalam dirimu."**_

"Siapa… Siapa kau?"

"_**Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Sasuke?"**_

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa memilih siapa?"

"_**Aku bisa membangkitkan Ino kalau kau mau, tapi sebagai gantinya… aku akan menukarnya dengan nyawa Sakura."**_

.Dheg.

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak. Sungguh Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan perasaannya. Saat orang yang ingin ditemuinya menghilang, kini muncul orang yang dipikirnya telah jauh meninggalkannya. Sungguh kali ini kejutan apa lagi yang akan menantinya? Ino bangkit dari kematiannya? Yang benar saja.

"_**Sekarang giliranmu memilih, Sasuke. Gadis pendatang baru dalam hidupmu atau gadis yang telah sejak lama mengisi hatimu? Gadis yang mencintaimu, atau gadis yang kau cintai? Kalau kau pilih Sakura, tetaplah disini sampai senja tiba. Kalau kau memilih Ino, pergilah sekarang ke tempatnya."**_

-TBC-

* * *

Gimana nih sama chap 2-nya?

Apa alurnya kecepetan yah?  
Lemon di chap depan aja yah... :9 *mesum mode : on*

Mind to review?

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	3. Part 3

~Balasan Reviews~

**Nilla SS : **Iyapsss... Btul... Itu Ino-chan... ^^

**Guest : **Gapapa... Flamers ikut memeriahkan kok.. :9

**sasusaku kira : **Iya, Dewa gak sebaik itu ngabulin permohonan Sakura tanpa adanya imbalan... dan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung sakura yaitu adalah dengan terbatasnya waktu... :)

**Sami-chan : **iya nih Sami-chan... Shera mau ngabarin Sami-chan tapi akunnya lagi gak aktif ya? ('o')

**Kei FAA : **semoga kamu suka sama endingnya yaa...  
Wah, makasih banyak nih..  
Kalo mau publish Fic pertama, kamu emang harus 'nekad'  
Lupain dlu tuh yang namanya malu, gengsi, takut, dkk-nya.  
Apapun hasilnya, kamu bakal puas kok sama karya kamu sendiri. :)  
Kalo mengenai cara, kayaknya lebih lengkap di rules & guidelines-nya deh...  
Semoga membantu... :)

**Hikari Matsushita : **Pilih Shera ajah... xD *plak*

**Ika-chan : **He he, sengaja bikin alur cepet... (sekali-sekali)  
Waduh... rumah cuma 1 ngapain di bakar, Ika-chan? xD

**Jian Jiun : ** wah, patut syukuran dog kalo gtu? :3  
Masa kah? *ganti pair-nya sama SasuShera* xD wk wk wk *plak*

**Ezura Minoz : **Shera juga suka kamuuu... xD he he he  
Iyah gapapa... :)

**Naomi Kanzaki : **Emang sih aku juga gak suka banget sama pair Sasu dg cwe lain...  
Tapi kali ini apa boleh buat, tuntutan kerja... xO *plak*  
Sasuke emang 'cool', tapi dia bisa jadi 'hot' di depan Sakura only... :9  
Happy New Year juga, Naomi-chan... :D

**Tsurugi-chan : **Sasuke-_kun_ pilh Shera kok.. ha ha ha :D  
Tenang aja... kali ini happy end kok.. :)

**Nina317Elf : **Yosh! Okay...! :D

**Biru-chan : **Siap, sersan!

* * *

"_Waktumu hampir habis, Sakura."_

"_Boleh kuminta satu permohonan lagi, Dewa…?"_

"_Ini akan jadi permohonan terakhirmu."_

"_Sekarang giliranmu memilih, Sasuke. Gadis pendatang baru dalam hidupmu atau gadis yang telah sejak lama mengisi hatimu? Gadis yang mencintaimu, atau gadis yang kau cintai? Kalau kau pilih Sakura, tetaplah disini sampai senja tiba. Kalau kau memilih Ino, pergilah sekarang ke tempatnya."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**When The Sakura Falls"**

**.**

**Part 3 : May I say Goodbye?**

**.**

**.**

"_**Sekarang giliranmu memilih, Sasuke. Gadis pendatang baru dalam hidupmu atau gadis yang telah sejak lama mengisi hatimu? Gadis yang mencintaimu, atau gadis yang kau cintai? Kalau kau pilih Sakura, tetaplah disini sampai senja tiba. Kalau kau memilih Ino, pergilah sekarang ke tempatnya."**_

Sasuke terpaku memikirkan kalimat yang terngiang di kepalanya itu. Bayangan-bayangan akan saat-saat yang dilewatinya bersama Sakura kembali terbayang. Senyumannya, kata-kata pendorongnya, kelembutannya, entah mengapa sulit untuk dilupakan. Lagipula ia juga harus bisa merelakan orang yang telah meninggal.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh seketika. Sosok Sakura telah berada di sampingnya sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan muka Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun refleks langsung mengambil jarak dari Sakura. Nafasnya mendadak terasa berat.

'Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan tadi?'

Sasuke baru sadar, sejak tadi ia terbangun dari tidurnya… hanya sosok Sakura yang terngiang di pikirannya. Apakah kini Sasuke telah membuka hatinya? Sepertinya tidak secepat itu. Sasuke masih trauma.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sakura menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke. Mendadak muka Sasuke memerah seketika. "Mukamu merah… kau sedang demam? Suhumu juga tinggi lho…"

"Ah, ti…tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke segera memalingkan mukanya dari Sakura. Ia segera memasang tampang datarnya seperti biasa. "Oh ya Sakura, aku ingin mengambil suling bamboo-ku."

"Hn? Suling? Ah… yang waktu itu kau lemparkan kepadaku?"

"Eh…? Eh…?" Sasuke kalut ketika ternyata Sakura kembali membahas tentang kejadian semalam. "Itu… aku…"

"Dimana ya… mungkin telah kuhilangkan."

"Eeeeeehhhh….?!" sahut Sasuke kaget. Sasuke tanpa suling bamboo-nya itu sama seperti raga tanpa nyawa, kini Sasuke hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Hi hi hi, canda. Suling itu sudah berada di tempat yang aman kok." sahut Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. "Apakah itu suling dari Ino-_chan_?"

"Emn…" Sasuke sebenarnya masih agak risih untuk membahas mengenai Ino, tapi ia juga tak ingin terlarut dalam kenangan masa lalu terus menerus. "Bukan, itu pemberian kakakku."

"Nee? Sasuke-_kun_ mempunyai seorang kakak?"

"Iya, kakak laki-laki. Namanya Itachi-_nii_."

"Aku ingin mendengar banyak tentangnya. Ayo ceritakan."

"Hm… tak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan. Kakak pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah orang tua kami meninggal, setelahnya aku tak pernah bertemu dia lagi."

"Eh? Orang tua Sasuke-_kun_ telah meninggal? Maaf sudah bertanya…"

"Tak apa." Sasuke membelai lembut rambut panjang Sakura ketika mendapati kini wajah Sakura tertunduk lesu. "Awalnya kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Aku, ayah, ibu, dan kakak. Tapi tiba-tiba kecelakaan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua kami. Beberapa hari setelahnya kakak menghilang dari rumah. Aku tinggal bersama Paman, tapi kini aku mulai mencoba hidup mandiri."

"Ah… ternyata perjalanan hidup Sasuke-_kun_ menyedihkan juga ya… Tapi aku harus berterima kasih nih pada kakak dan kedua orang tua Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena berkat mereka Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tumbuh dengan kuat seperti sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum tulus, hal ini membuat Sasuke berdebar keras. Helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa angin seakan menghiasi _background_ latar Sakura, membuatnya terlihat semakin indah dimata onyx Sasuke. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke telah meraih helaian rambut Sakura. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi serius Sasuke hanya dapat terpesona.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di bibir tipis Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan mata, ia sendiri tak tahu. Hanya saja hasrat dan nalurinya mendorongnya untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura. Membawanya ke dalam dekapan erat yang memabukkan.

"En… Sasuke-_kun_~" lenguh Sakura di sela-sela ciumannya. Sasuke kembali meraih bibir itu dan merasakan kelembutannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi baru dalam dirinya.

"Mengapa…em… kau menciumku?" pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke ingin melepaskan ciumannya. Ia kembali melumat bibir yang dirasanya manis itu dan membawa tubuh Sakura untuk berbaring di rerumputan.

"Sasu…emmm.." Sasuke tak lagi memberikan sela untuk Sakura bertanya. Ia menindihi tubuh Sakura yang kini terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Bunyi kecapan lidah dan erangan mulai terdengar di sana.

Masih setia melumat bibirnya, tangannya tak ingin hanya jadi penonton saja. Ia pun mulai melepaskan ikatan _obi_ Sakura dan membuka kimono putih Sakura. Kini bagian atas tubuh Sakura telah terpampang jelas di depannya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia mengedarkan onyx-nya ke setiap sudut tubuh Sakura. Hal ini membuat sang empunya malu, ia pun menutupinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

Hanya dengan perkataannya, kalimat itu seakan perintah bagi Sakura yang tak dapat ditentang. Mata kelam Sasuke yang menatapnya lurus, seakan menelanjanginya dalam diam. Sakura pun mau tak mau akhirnya melebarkan kembali kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak pernah menyadari kau seindah ini."

Sekali lagi ucapan Sasuke membuat seutas benang rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura. Dengan sekali gerakan Sasuke kembali memonopoli bibir mungil Sakura, membawanya dalam lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah. Nafas yang saling memburu, saliva yang saling bercampur, semua memiliki sensasi erotis tersendiri.

"Enghhhh…Sasuke…" Sakura kembali mengerang saat Sasuke mulai mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Mencoba menjamah segala rasa yang dapat ditemukannya di dalam sana. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak bisa melawan ataupun mengimbangi kehendak lidah Sasuke yang menggila di mulutnya.

"Mmmmn~ennh~mmh~" Sakura meremas punggung Sasuke kencang. Nafasnya terasa semakin berat, ia bahkan merasa sesak. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu akhirnya pun melepaskan ciumannya. Bahkan belum ada 5 menit mereka melakukan _French kiss_, tapi Sakura telah kehilangan banyak oksigen. Kini ia juga terlihat seperti sedang kehabisan nafas.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya?"

Sakura mengarahkan ekor matanya kepada Sasuke. Nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal. Ia hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. Sasuke pun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menarik sudut membentuk kata 'oh'.

"Aku…hah…ini bahkan ciuman pertamaku." sahut Sakura di tengah kegiatannya mengatur nafas. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga baru ingat kalau Sakura adalah makhluk yang 'berbeda' dengannya.

'_Angin, langit, bintang, bulan, burung, mereka bisa jatuh cinta. Alam bisa merasakan cinta.'_

Mendadak Sasuke mengingat kata-kata Sakura waktu itu. Ia menegadah ke atas, didapatinya kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan mengelilingi mereka bersama hembusan angin segar.

'_Tapi mereka tak bisa mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata seperti 'aku menyukaimu', atau 'aku mencintaimu'. Tak seperti manusia, mereka hanya bisa diam melihat kekasihnya saja. Hanya bisa berdoa akan kebahagiannya.'_

Sasuke memejamkan mata, ia bisa mendengar deringan angin yang saling bergesekan di telinganya. Ia bisa mendengar gerakan pepohonan yang rindang bergoyang. Ia bisa mendengar kelopak-kelopak sakura yang jatuh melewatinya.

'Jadi ini kah, suara alam jatuh cinta.' batinnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara Sakura yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia bahkan sampai membiarkan gadis dibawahnya ini menatapnya bingung dengan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang itu. Sasuke sedikit kerkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung Sakura.

"Boleh aku menjadi yang pertama untukmu?" sorot mata Sasuke kembali serius. Ia menatap lekat kepada gadis merah muda itu untuk percaya kepadanya. Sakura bergeming melihat pantulan dirinya di mata Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura, atau mungkin ada sebesit rasa kecewa menjalari hatinya. Tapi itu tak lama setelah Sakura kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"Karna kau akan jadi yang terakhir dan selamanya untukku."

Dengan ucapan itu, Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, ia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadanya. Membuat perasaan itu penuh dan siap untuk meledak sewaktu-waktu. Ia mungkin melupakan hal ini, melupakan hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Kebahagiaan.

-ooOoo-

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa amat nyeri dan pegal, terutama pada bagian selangkangannya. Terang saja, sejak pagi ia dan pemuda yang kini terlelap di sampingnya ini bertemu, mereka baru selesai melakukan 'hal itu' saat senja telah diujung mata.

Sakura melirik pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan rambut model yang tak biasa, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan permata onyx di dalamnya, lengan yang kekar yang selalu memeluknya, dan bibir yang sedari tadi selalu menggumamkan sebuah nama. Nama yang membuat Sakura selalu merasa sakit kala mendengarnya.

"Ino~"

Sakura masih menatapnya. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke yang telah basah oleh keringat itu. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terlihat bergetar hebat. Meski bukan 'manusia' sekali pun, tapi ia juga memiliki perasaan. Alam memiliki perasaan. Itu yang perlu diingat. Tapi mereka tak bisa menyampaikannya.

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Ia selalu menahannya, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Ia ingin terlihat tegar. Karna seorang gadis harus tetap terlihat indah meskipun hatinya terluka. Itulah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Tapi kini ia sudah tak dapat lagi membendungnya. Perasaan kecewa, marah, sedih, semua memenuhi hatinya. Membuatnya seakan ingin tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Nama yang digumamkan Sasuke ketika mereka melakukannya adalah nama gadis lain. Nama seorang gadis yang telah mengisi hari-harinya di masa lalu. Sakura mengerti, ia mengerti bahwa melupakan seseorang yang sangat disayang merupakan suatu hal yang sangat sulit bahkan mendekati mustahil. Tapi sedikit saja… Sakura hanya ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti manusia biasa.

"_**Sakura… Waktumu telah tiba."**_

Mendengar suara itu kembali bergumam lembut, Sakura menghapus pelan air matanya. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Sasuke yang terasa dingin itu.

'_Kau sama sekali tak mengerti! Kau tak mengerti apapun!'_

"Mungkin benar… apa yang sudah pernah dikatakan Sasuke-_kun_ kepadaku. Aku tak mengerti manusia. Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka tak menyadari adanya tempat lain yang menyediakan kasih sayang. Mereka terlalu buta. Mata mereka tertutup."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memandang sorotan lampu mentari yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya di belahan bumi lainnya. Goresan tinta oranye mendominasi langit kala senja. Membuat keindahan yang sempurna karya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

"Maka dari itu aku yang akan membukakan mata mereka lebar-lebar. Bahwa keindahan tak hanya terletak pada senja saja, tapi masih banyak keindahan lainnya di belahan bumi yang luas ini."

Sakura melirik Sasuke sejenak sebelum beberapa kelopak bunga sakura datang terbang mengelilinginya. Sakura tersenyum tulus memandang wajah pemuda yang telah mengajarkan berbagai macam hal kepadanya itu. Sosok Sakura mulai melebur bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga itu. Sesaat sebelum sosoknya menghilang, ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Atau mungkin lebih bisa dibilang membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Aishiteru, _Sasuke-_kun_."

-ooOoo-

**SASUKE'S POV**

'—_ke… Sasuke…Sasu…'_

Seorang memanggilku?

'—_Sasu… Sasuke…'_

Aku mengenal suara ini. Tapi aku tak ingat siapa pemilik suara ini. Entah mengapa rasanya aku juga sangat dekat dengan suara ini. Aku merasa sering mendengarnya. Ya, aku sering mendengarnya. Suara yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Tapi… siapa sebenarnya yang memanggilku?

Perlahan aku membuat kelopak mataku. Kurasakan pening di kepalaku datang menyambut. Aku mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang dapat kurasakan. Aku pun bangkit dari tidurku. Aku baru ingat, tadi aku tertidur di puncak bukit tempatku biasa melihat senja bersama Sakura.

"Ah!"

Aku baru ingat lagi sekarang. Suara tadi… itu suara Sakura. Ya, aku yakin itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi selama aku tertidur? Terakhir kali kuingat aku sedang bercinta dengannya. Ck! Mengingatnya saja membuat rona merah di pipiku kembali menjalar.

"Kemana dia?"

Aku pun bangkit dan meraih tas ranselku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku. Sekali lagi aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, mencari sosok merah muda yang mengganggu tidurku itu. Aku yakin ia pasti sedang bersembunyi di sekitar sini.

"Sakura!"

Merasa tak menemukannya dengan mataku, aku pun memanggil namanya. Namun selang beberapa menit berlalu sang pemilik nama itu tak juga keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Lagi pula ini seperti bukan tipikalnya saja, biasanya ia selalu meloncat ke arahku dan menggumamkan 'Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun _,Sasuke-_kun._'

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Nah, benarkan? Dia pasti keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan sendiri. Aku pun membalikkan badanku, karena suara itu berasal dari arah belakangku.

"Saku…"

Kata-kataku terhenti ketika menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok yang sekarang tengah berdiri tegak di depanku. Mataku membulat menampilkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Sosok yang tak seharusnya kini berdiri tegak di sini, sekarang, di tempat ini. Apa kau percaya keajaiban? Kalau kau tanya aku, tentu saja aku akan bilang kalau aku hanya percaya 1% saja bahwa keajaiban itu ada. Tapi kini… aku mungkin akan benar-benar mengakui bahwa keajaiban itu 100% ada. Karna sosok yang kini berada di depanku adalah…

"Ino…"

Aku mematung seketika. Mataku bahkan lupa untuk berkedip. Atau mungkin lebih parahnya jantungku bisa lupa akan berdetak. Tapi aku kini benar-benar mati kutu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah Ino sudah…

"Sasuke-_kun_~" sosok Ino berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Aku bahkan sempat melirik kakinya, orang bilang hantu jalannya ngambang. Tapi tidak, kakinya menyentuh tanah, kakinya bergerak jalan. Dan ekspresinya… tak pernah berubah, terlihat lembut.

"Ino… tapi kenapa…"

"Aku juga tak mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_. Dokter juga bilang aku telah dipastikan meninggal dunia, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku bisa berdetak normal lagi seperti biasa. Dan aku pun sadar dari koma." sahut Ino sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Senyum itu… sudah lama sekali aku ingin melihat kembali senyum itu. Dan tanpa sadar pun tanganku telah bergerak naik membelai pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ino memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakannya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh dari gadis pirang ini. Dan dengan lembut pun kurengkuh tubuhnya, sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali kupeluk erat tubuh Ino.

"_**Apa kau bahagia dengan ini, Sasuke?"**_

Aku tersentak. Aku mendengarnya lagi. Suara yang terngiang di kepalaku beberapa waktu ini. Ino terlihat bingung saat merasa pelukanku mengendur, tapi aku masih mengesampingkannya. Aku kembali mencari pemilik suara misterius ini.

"_**Kau tak lupa akan perkataanku untuk segera memilih antara Sakura dan Ino bukan? Karna kau tak dapat segera memilihnya, maka Sakura yang memutuskannya untukmu. Dan melihat reaksimu sekarang, kurasa pilihan Sakura memanglah yang terbaik."**_

"Pilihan Sakura? Apa maksudmu?"

"_**Senja hari ini. Senja saat kau bersamanya… akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kau menemui sosok Sakura lagi."**_

"Apa maksudnya? Terakhir kalinya? Aku tak mengerti."

"_**Kalau begitu biar kuperlihatkan langsung kepadamu."**_

**.FLASHBACK.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa serba putih itu. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat tak menghalangi langkahnya. Mata emerald-nya sudah tak bersinar lagi. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di sebelah sebuah ranjang pasien yang terdapat seorang gadis pirang tengah tertidur tenang itu. Sakura bisa merasakannya, tanda-tanda kehidupan telah menghilang dari tubuh itu. Kehangatan sudah diganti dengan sosok beku tanpa nyawa.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya tepat di atas kening gadis itu. Sakura mengamati sekujur tubuh pucatnya. Sedikit banyak ia menemukan kesamaan dalam dirinya, seperti suhu tubuh yang rendah, wajah pucat, rambut panjang, rata-rata hampir sama. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda… yaitu hati.

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sinar hijau muncul dari telapak tangannya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya serta tubuh gadis pirang itu. Kehangatan seakan mengalir dari tubuhnya. Sakura membuka matanya, ia menatap wajah elok gadis yang pernah memiliki kisah cinta bersama Sasuke itu. Gadis yang membuat Sasuke terus merasa bersalah telah menyakitinya.

Ino—gadis itu—perlahan melenguh, ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan terang di sekitarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini disinari cahaya terang. Ino mengerutkan dahinya, ia masih menatap sosok itu untuk memperjelas wajahnya. Melihatnya pun Sakura tersenyum dalam diam. Sosoknya makin terang membuat Ino harus meredupkan matanya karena silau.

"Selamat datang kembali, Ino."

**.FLASHBACK-END.**

Sekali lagi kenyataan membuat mataku terbuka lebar. Tubuhku bahkan gemetar hebat. Ino kembali memandangku dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus cemas. Mungkin itu karena hanya aku yang bisa mendengar suara itu, dan hanya aku yang bisa melihat _flashback_ yang telah diperlihatkan.

"Sasuke-_kun~_!" Ino terlihat makin panik saat tubuhku terasa lemas dan limbung ke tanah. Ino menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Otakku sedang mencerna apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Ini benar-benar terlalu ironis. Sakura… kau…

"_**Sakura menukar nyawanya dengan nyawa Ino. Itulah mengapa Ino dapat kembali ke pelukanmu."**_

"Tidak…Tidak…"

Sungguh ini tak dapat dipercaya. Aku bisa merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada dadaku. Sesak rasanya hingga sulit untukku bernafas. Ino kini sudah menangis melihatku yang meraung-raung menggumamkan kata 'tidak' berulang kali. Rambut ravenku pun kini kuremas keras hingga rasanya beberapa helai telah rontok di tanganku.

"_**Sakura, selalu mendukungmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan, bahkan menyakitinya, tak akan menggoyahkan keyakinan yang telah dipercayanya. Dia memberikan nyawanya untuk mengantarkan kebahagiaan kepadamu."**_

"Tidak… berhenti… tidak… jangan teruskan…" air mata sudah tak dapat lagi kubendung. Pipiku kini telah basah dengan aliran baru di sana. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan karisma 'Uchiha' sekalipun. Semua ini karena seseorang yang bernama 'Sakura'. Ia yang memberikanku kebahagiaan.

"_Kau tak tahu…? Angin, langit, bintang, bulan, burung, mereka bisa jatuh cinta. Alam bisa merasakan cinta."_

"_Karena itu aku menyukai manusia. Mereka makhluk yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka makhluk yang memiliki banyak emosi beragam. Dan diantara seluruh manusia di jagad raya itulah aku memilih Sasuke-kun."_

Perlahan ucapan-ucapan Sakura kembali berputar di otakku. Saat dimana aku menceritakan pengalamanku dengan Ino kepadanya. Saat dimana aku melukainya dengan memberitahu kenyataan bahwa aku pernah melakukan sex dengan Ino. Dan saat dimana ia mengajarkanku untuk tak menyerah.

"_Sasuke. Apa kau akan menyerah? Membiarkan kegelapan menggerogoti hatimu? Jangan menyerah semudah ini, Sasuke. Kau bukanlah pria yang lemah."_

"_Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyerah, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menjadi perantara bagimu dan kebahagiaan."_

Aku hanya bisa menangis kini. Menangisi kebodohanku yang tak menyadarinya. Menyadari adanya tempat yang menyediakan kasih sayang berlimpah kepadaku. Aku malah mengaharapkan sesuatu yang telah lama berlalu, kini ketika aku mulai mencoba membuka hati dengannya… semua telah terlambat. Aku sudah terlebih dulu kehilangannya. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan kepadanya mengenai perasaanku. Ia yang selalu mengutarakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Selalu mencintaiku.

"_Kau takut mencintaiku, kan?"_

Ya, Sakura. Saat itu aku takut untuk mencintaimu. Karna aku tak yakin bisa berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu. Aku takut melukaimu karena aku saat itu masih berharap bahwa Ino mungkin akan kembali lagi kepadaku. Tapi kini aku sadar… Aku harus menjaga apa yang sudah kumiliki. Aku tak boleh lagi menyesal nantinya.

"Hiks… Sasuke-_kun_~" Ino masih terisak dalam tangisnya. Aku pun membelai rambut pirang panjangnya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapanku. Kini aku sudah mulai merasa sedikit tenang. Meski perasaan sesak tak kunjung hilang juga dari hatiku, tapi aku akan mencoba menghargai apa yang telah diberikan Sakura kepadaku.

-ooOoo-

5 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Dan kehidupanku kini terus berjalan seperti biasanya. Bau obat-obatan dan nuansa serba putih itu terkadang membuatku muak hingga malas untuk sekedar datang check-up bersama istriku.

Ya, sekarang Ino telah resmi menjadi istriku. Tahun lalu kami menikah, setelah mendapat persetujuan orang tua Ino dan pekerjaan yang kuinginkan, aku pun langsung mengajukan lamaran.

Hari ini… tepat 5 tahun yang lalu. Adalah saat dimana kita bertemu. Saat dimana kau datang tiba-tiba kepadaku dan menyatakan suka. Saat dimana kau mengenalkanku kepada 'sesuatu yang tak masuk akal' itu. Tepat pada hari itu juga saat dimana takdir mulai mempermainkan perasaan kita.

Kulihat jendela dari balkon rumah sakit itu. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di sana. Melihat kelopak-kelopak ini, aku ingat saat Sakura tengah menari bersama angin dan iringan musik dariku di bawah sinar bulan. Sosoknya begitu indah. Aku kembali menegadah, menatap sebuah pohon sakura besar tepat di depan jendela itu.

"Kau mekar dengan indah."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Andai kita bertemu lebih cepat, andai kau terlahir tak jauh dariku, mungkin garis takdir kita akan saling terhubung. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, Sakura. Aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu saat kita melakukannya di bawah langit senja.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke? Istri anda telah menunggu di dalam." Seorang perawat dengan rambut hitam dan mata lavendernya datang menepuk pundakku perlahan. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera menuju ruangan yang telah ditunjukkan oleh perawat itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Disana, aku melihat Ino yang memakai pakaian khas rumah sakitnya sedang terduduk di atas ranjang. Mukanya sangat pucat dan terdapat bekas aliran keringat serta air mata yang tercampur. Terang saja, ia baru melewati sebuah gerbang penghubung antara kematian dan kehidupan.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Di sana terdapat seorang lagi 'makhluk kecil' yang suatu saat akan memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Otousan'_. Aku terkejut mendapati sosok mungil yang dipangku oleh Ino itu. Sosok yang secara kasat mata dapat terlihat bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki kesamaan denganku ataupun Ino. Karena… rambutnya berwarna merah muda.

"Ini aneh bukan…? Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tak mirip sama sekali dengan kita, tapi bukan berarti aku selingkuh atau apa lho…" sahut Ino sambil memajukan bibirnya. Aku pun terkekeh sambil mengusap pelan rambut Ino.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu kok."

"Dan lagi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin aneh. Lihatlah lengannya ini." Ino membuka sedikit baju yang dipakai oleh malaikat kecilku ini, dan menunjukkan suatu tanda lahir yang tergambar disana. "Tanda ini… kau menyadarinya? Ini adalah tanda yang ada pada suling milikmu dulu kan?"

Mataku kembali terbuka. Benar juga, suling bamboo-ku. Saat itu Sakura tak mengembalikannya kepadaku.

"_Hi hi hi, canda. Suling itu sudah berada di tempat yang aman kok."_

Ah.. tak salah lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino menatapku bingung saat melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku. Aku menatap matanya sejenak, membuatnya merona merah akibat perlakuanku.

"Boleh aku yang memberinya nama?"

"Hm? Kau ingin nama apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku meraih tangan mungil bayiku ini. Kehangatannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali yang dapat kuingat. Aku kembali tersenyum. Aku mengecupnya lembut, membuat Ino kini mengusap rambutku turut bahagia.

"Sakura."

Hey, Sakura. Aku bukannya tak mencintaimu, atau tak mencintai Ino. Bagiku kau yang kucintai, tapi kini Ino lah yang paling berharga untukku. Kau yang mengajarkanku untuk tak menyerah bukan? Aku bisa berdiri disini, sekarang, berkat dukungan darimu. Bagiku, membahagiakan Ino adalah amanat darimu. Dan dengan ini aku pun akan membahagiakanmu, malaikat kecilku.

"Selamat datang ke dunia, Sakura."

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

*ngumpet di balik pohon toge*

Readers : "Udah telad, akhirnya gaje, tendang aja nih Shera rame-rame ke jurang."  
Shera : "Ampun... T.T"

Bagaimana akhirnya, pemirsa?  
Gaje? Waduh I'm sorry goodbye-nya krisdayanti deh kalo begitu... m(_ _")m  
Gomen kalau akhirnya mungkin gak sesuai sama pairnya, tapi intinya tetap mereka berdua kok...  
Shera cuma mau kasih kejutan aja di akhir cerita, apa kalian terkejut?

Review ya,...? ayolah, Mind to review?

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera Liuzaki~


End file.
